Nowy Jerry
Nowy Jerry – trzeci odcinek zarazem sezonu 1., jak i całej serii Odlotowe Agentki. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' Po dość nieciekawej misji (ratowanie kozłów przed lawiną) w Alpach, Agentki pragną mieć trochę wolnego czasu. Jak to zwykle bywa, ten wolny czas spędzają w centrum handlowym w Beverly Hills. Niestety, Jerry nadal nie daje spokoju Agentkom. Wtrąca się we wszystkie sprawy, np. w wybieranie swetra lub grę na konsoli. Po nieudanej chwili relaksu Agentki postanawiają, że wygarną Jerry'emu wszystko co o nim myślą. Tę niecodzienną naradę przerywa Agencyjny tunel. W Agencji czeka na Agentki wielka niespodzianka... Otóż Jerry, który tak przeszkadzał dziewczętom, odszedł na emeryturę. Agentki dostały więc nowego agencyjnego opiekuna – Mac'a Smita, który od razu dał się im poznać od tej dobrej strony. Ich pierwszą „misją” były zakupy w Les Gradnes w Paryżu całkowicie za darmo (Agentki dostały agencyjną kartę kredytową). Jednak, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Karta po prostu oszlała! Zmieniła się w wirujące ostrze i zaczęła dewastować paryskie centrum handlowe.... Po powrocie do Agencji Agentki dostały klucze do nowego samochodu Mac'a, gdyż mężczyzna chciał się im zrewanżować za ten wypadek z kartą. Po przyjemnej przejażdżce wzdłóż kalifornijskiej plaży dziewczyny zatrzymały się na mały postój. Miały wielkie szczęście, gdyż w chwili, gdy opuściły samochód, ten rozbił się na milion metalowych kawałków poprzez wielki wybuch. Dzięki zegarkowi skanującemu Sam dowiedziała się, kto stoi za tym atakiem oraz poprzednim w Paryżu. Był to Tim Scam – więzień Agencji wielokrotnie notowany. Przyszedł czas, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym tajemniczym Timie Scamie... W WOOHP szukanie informacji o Scamie skończyło się sukcesem. Okazało się, że kryminalista ten pracował kiedyś dla Agencji jako konstruktor broni. Jego praca zakończyła się dość szybko, ponieważ Tim został przyłapany na budowie nielegalnego wyposażenia. Jak zawsze czujna Sam dochodzi do wniosku, że Jerry wcale nie jest na emeryturze, a wiadomość o tym została fałszywie nagrana. Nabywanie tej wiedzy przerwał sam Tim Scam, który niespodziewanie wpadł (dosłownie). Rozpętała się wielka ucieczka na Super-cyklach. Agentki i Scam zeszli na ściśle tajne niższe piętra Agencji. Tam przebrnęli przez wiele dziwnych pomieszczeń: wielki zbiornik wodny, w którym grasowało stworzenie niczym Potwór z Loch Ness; pomieszczenie z kosmitami; korytarz rojący się od egipskich mumii oraz pokój z yeti zamkniętym w klatece. Okazało się, że budynek Agencji jest naprawdę tajemniczy. Niestety, Tim Scam użył swej zamrażającej broni, by oderwać koło Super-cykla Sam. Dziewczyna odłączyła się od grupy i wpadła do tajemniczego laboratorium… Tym czasem ucieczka trwała nadal. Clover i Alex, nie mogąc dalej uciekać, wskoczyły do agencyjnych kanałów. Gdy wyszły, spotkały Mac'a. Wtedy błyskotliwa Alex spostrzegła bardzo ważną rzecz: nazwisko „Mac Smit” czyta się wspak identycznie jak „Tim Scam”! Teraz wszystko było jasne. Mac Smit to tak naprawdę Tim Scam! Używając unieruchamiającej emulsji, Tim Scam pozbawił Alex i Clover ruchu. To samo spotkało również Sam, która pojawiła się chwilę potem. Agentki oprzytomniały po kilku godzinach i znalazły się w kapsule agencyjnego satelity. Tim Scam wyjawił im swój złowieszczy plan. Ma on zamiar odparować całą wodę z Ziemi swoją najnowszą bronią. Agentki zostały odczepione od satelity i wysłane w nieznane. Nagle zaczęła do nich lecieć druga kapsuła, w której był nie kto inny jak... Jerry! Agentki muszą szybko coś wymyśleć, zanim Jerry'emu skończy się tlen. Dzięki tornadzie w spray'u mogły kierować swą kabiną. Gdy podleciały do Jerry'ego wystarczająco blisko, chwyciły jego kabinę metalową łapą. Następnie, podlatując do satelity, wprowadziły do organizmu Jerry'ego wystarczającą ilość tlenu i ruszyły na poszukiwanie Tima Scama. Niestety, ten zastał je pierwszy i wyssał z ich organizmu całąc wodę, przez co stały się bardzo pomarszczone niczym staruszki. Na szczęście Jerry wkroczył do akcji. Tim Scam został unieszkodliwiony, a Agentki odzyskały swą piękną cerę. Dziewczęta postanowiły, że już nigdy nie będą chciały wymienić Jerry'ego na kogoś innego. 'Strezczenie' Jerry niespodziewanie przechodzi na emeryturę. Agentki nie mogą w to uwierzyć. Dostają nowego opiekuna – Mac'a Smita, który wręcz rozpieszcza Agentki, wysyłając je na „misje”, np. zakupy w Paryżu. Jednak nie wszystko jest takie jakie się wydaje, a Agentki stają się ofiarami dość osobliwych ataków... Podsumowanie 'Bohaterowie' * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Jerry Lewis * Tim Scam 'Miejsca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Beverly Hills: **** centrum handlowe w Beverly Hills **** siedziba główna WOOHP **** dom Sam * Europa: ** Francja: *** Alpy *** Paryż **** galeria Les Gradnes * Wszechświat 'Urządzenia' 'Gadżety' * Przyssawkowa parasolka * Plecak odrzutowy * Zegarek ze skanerem * Tornado w spray'u * Unieruchamiająca emulsja 'Pojazdy' * Super-cykle * satelita WOOHP * Turbo Tytan 3000 XT 'Wynalazki' * Odparowywacz wodny * platynowa karta WOOHP Galeria 3-1.png|Alpy Francuskie 3-2.png|Agentki w Alpach Francuskich 3-3.png|Tim Scam obserwujący Agentki 3-4.png|Jerry mieszający się w życie Agentek 3-7.png|Agentki podczas poznania Mac'a Smita 3-8.png|Jerry na rzekomej „emeryturze” 3-9.png|Agentki w Paryżu 3-10.png|Wybryki agencyjnej karty 3-11.png|Agentki podczas przejażdżki nowym Turbo Tytanem 3-12.png|Tytan wybuchł 3-13.png|Agentki zaskoczone przez Tima Scama 3-14.png|Przesiadka na Super-cykle 3-15.png|Ucieczka w agencyjnym gmachu 3-16.png|Sam oberwała! 3-17.png|Clover i Alex ratując własną skórę wylądowały w agencyjnych kanałach 3-18.png|Tymczasem Sam po wypadku trafiła do laboratorium broni 3-19.png|Agentki znieruchomione! 3-20.png|Agentki w Kosmosie 3-21.png|Przestępcza przeszłość Tima Scama 3-22.png|Tim Scam realizujący swój plan #1 3-23.png|Tim Scam realizyjący swój plan #2 3-24.png|Agentki spotkały Jerry'ego w przestrzeni kosmicznej 3-25.png|Przyczepione Agentki do kapsuły Jerry'ego 3-26.png|Jerry uratowany! 3-27.png|Ten fruwający ocean jest „dziełem” Tima Scama 3-28.png|Agentki ostarzałe przez odparowywacz wodny 3-29.png|Tim Scam wciągany do swojego bańkowego więzienia przez Jerry'ego Wersja polska Teskt polski: ''' Partycja Przybysz '''Udźwiękowienie: Supra film Opracowanie: IZ-Text Katowice Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – Sam * Krystyna Wiśniewska – Clover * Anna Rusek –''' Alex''' * Grzegorz Przybył – Jerry * Mirosław Neinert – Mac Smit/Tim Scam Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie jest to jedna z pierwszych przygód Agentek, gdyż Alex mówi: „''Myślałam, że to całe szpiegowanie będzie czymś przyjemnym''”. * Nie jest znany powód, dla którego Tim Scam chciał odparować całą wodę na Ziemi. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1